Questions
Feel free to post your own question, or give your own answers in the "theory" section below. Book One Chapter One *Did the Queen of Spring frame the Rippers? Why would she? *Was Matthew Bramstetter chosen for a particular reason? Why did the Blackmasks come take him at all? **It seems the blackmask victims are related to current imperials. *How did Mr. Black lose his first name? **He Sold it to The Cat and Mr. Shaitana in return for information about his Son and Grandson's whereabouts (Information that was never actually delivered). *How did the Queen of Autumn manage to take over her court? Is it true that she pulled a Coup? How did she know you were asking about her at the Goblin Market? **It seems she murdered her major competitors with help from King George and quite possibly the Blackmasks. *What EXACTLY did the courts do in the ’97 war against the Goblins? How did they slaughter the Harrods Market? **Asked and answered. *What happened during WWII? Did the blackmasks really last appear then? *Who was the white haired man in Sotheby’s? **The Ambassador was the emissary from the Empire to its vast territories Beyond the Sea. *What will the empire do about Percy’s fetch? **Currently involved in a cold war with his Fetch Empire. Chapter Two *What exactly was Mrs. Folo working on down there? It was… unsettling. **Mrs. Folo can make fetches. Its creepy. *Is Wes Price the richest changeling in town? What of his mysterious boss Sir Russell Horth? **He was before Chapter Five... not so much anymore. *Why is The Creature seemingly living in the basement of an imperial territory? What deal did it make with the empire to be left alone? Dose that deal extend to the freehold that lives above him? *Why is Prince Edward following Princess Margret? Who hired him to do it? **Eddie seems to have been following Maggie on behest of King George (and to determine if his old Motley-mate was being faithful to his best friend). *What other books are Illuminated Texts? What of the Harry Potter references? *The white haired man is an "Ambassador"? From where? **The Ambassador was the emissary from the Empire to its vast territories Beyond the Sea. Chapter Three *Why did David Picket-Frost simply walk in into that cage? What did he mean when he said that it "doesn’t matter"? **Possibly depressed by his job in the empire, possibly zapped by the Winter Court. *How did Lord Henry Blackmund discover the world of the Lost? Why hasn’t the empire moved against him? *Why is Beryl so desperate to keep the nature of the Summer courts relationship with The Ashwood Abbey a secret? Does he really believe that it acts as a “pressure valve” for summer? *Vampires? Seriously? Like Count Dracula Vampires? Or like Dr. Collins fake vampires? **Real, Scary, Nasty, Blood-Sucking Vampires. *Where is Underlondon? Is that why you’re not allowed to enter the hedge underground? **Underlondon is under the British Museum. *What the living *&%# is the Nihil?! **The Nihils were released by the Willworkers during the Anglo-Goblin War. They are the creatures native to the darkness between realities. *Is the Autumn Portrait Gallery actively attempting to reject Queen Mary’s picture? What did she do to become queen exactly? **She THINKS she killed Henry. She did not succeed. *Where did those pictures in the box come from? Why did Beryl dump the body with a box of incriminating photographs? What does “111” mean? **They were a part of The Dream Swap, a dream that was supposed to be had by another changeling somewhere in London. Chapter Four *Why did Oliver start having strange dreams before anyone else? *Why did the dreams effect Dr. Glastig in such a bizarre manner? *Why didn't Mr. Bollinger just medicate the girl himself? Why was David Picket-Frost in charge of the medication process? **Mr. Bollinger is one of The Punished and as such has very specific restrictions on what he can and cannot do. *How did that girl cause all the members of the empire to start swapping dreams? Was she also responsible for all the mundanes having irritable attitudes? Were they not sleeping? **She is the repository for intense magical energies which were bottled in her following The Anglo-Goblin War. *What is "Exile"? *Who owned the house before Trouble Ahead did? Why did the Conclave of the Wyrd try and burn it down? Why did you find it? Why can't the house remember the answers to these questions? **The existence of The Deep End answers many of these questions, but The House's spotty memory is still unexplained. *How would the conclave "become" True Fae? Is that their actual goal? Who other then the Queen and Lord Vallum are members of the Conclave? **It is possible the house was lying about the Conclave in its desire to avoid mary and vallum. Chapter Five *Why did the Queen call the games to begin with? What was her end-game? *What did Wes Price hope to gain from offering the Text as a prize? **Wes Price claims that the Queen pushed him to offer the text in return for a title. *Who banged Dalton in Professor Palindrome's office? **Shockingly, it appears it was Professor Palindrome who did the banging. *Why did the Queen change the date of the Spring Fling? *What went on in the "Palace" of Harrod's? **It was the domain of The Cat, the "overlord" of Harrod's. *Why was Professor Palindrome so sure that Prince John would never become King? **Palindrome was passed over as Prince to Empress Victoria for his own sexual proclivities. *How did Lord Henry Blackmund know exactly what was going on in the empire? Why did the Jade Warren shut him out of betting on it? *Who were The Deep End really? Are the members of Trouble Ahead simply Deep Enders reborn? Why didn't anyone bring up the uncanny resemblance? *Why did Dr. Steven Chandler have the key to The House's Attic? **Dr. Chandler was well aquainted with The Deep End and was frequently threatened with physical violence and forced to assist them. *Was Mitchell Hitchcock correct when he said The House was named Brandywine? Is the fact that the house is named significant? **Yes he was. Chapter Six *Did Queen Edane really put Wes Price up to bidding the Illuminated Text? Why? What is her end game? **Seemingly so, but her plans are unknown. *Why are all the enemies of the Empire attacking at once? Is there coordination between the various factions? Is the mysterious Dusk Court responsible? **Yes. *Why is Mr. Black so concerned about the Trouble Ahead-Deep End connection? *What is George’s goal in the War? Does he have a death wish? **King George is convinced he cannot die and is doomed to die "a coward" rather than in honorable combat. *Who invited the Uni students to Forget? Why? *What are the details of Queen Edane and Sir Beryl Whitehall’s previous relationship? **Edane and Beryl were foster-siblings, both wards of Empress Victoria. *What the hell is going on in Arcadia? How did The Pan capture Wonderland? *Why couldn't McKendry Cak see The Creature? *Who or What has the other Palantir? Why is The House so terrified of it?\ **The Dark Lord is the most reasonable response. Book Two Chapter Seven *Why was Maeve so easy to kill? Will she be back? Why was she in London to begin with? Was she after Gram? His mysterious lost love? *What did Queen Mary mean when she said “it performed to specifications”? What is “it”? The Cavern? Maeve? *What were McKendry, Beryl, Glastig and Mortimer meeting about? Why did Beryl look so distressed afterwords? *What the hell is going on with Sir Roderick? What will the Empire do to deal with him? *What of The Punished? What is their place in the empire? Who punished them? *What is going on in the rest of the world? Are there any other places like poor Sydney? What happened to all the changelings in that town? Was Mr. Black involved somehow? *What is causing the cycle of 111? Why is it important now? If the Blackmasks are involved, how does this tie into their kidnapping of Matthew Bramsetter back in Chapter One? *What is Barron Blackmund’s role in all this? How much does he know? Chapter Eight *Why was Blackmund supporting the Summer Discontents? How does he have all this inside information about The Empire? *Why is Maggie trying to get the Empire deeper into this war? What's her game? *What is Queen Edane going to do for cash now that she's flat broke? What does she do every year when this happens? *What the heck is going on at Shaitana's? Why were the Ashwood Abbey members in the Hedge? Is there another secret entrance to Shaitana's that lets Mundies in? *What kind of alliance are the american privateers involved in? Goblins? Vampires? Gentry? Its getting a little odd. . . . *Who were Black and Mortimer talking to about killing George? How would they get rid of him? Who would they try and replace him with? Why would they even want to do that to begin with? *What the @$#% is going on with The House and The Mirror??? **The House and The Mirror are separate entities, with the Mirror being trapped inside the house for over a decade. Chapter Nine *Why are people forgetting Colin Buress? Are they actually forgetting him or are you making a mountain out of a molehill? *What “unfortunate measures and methods” have made most imperials forget the details of The Anglo-Goblin War? *What's the deal with The House and the Man in the Mirror? Can the Man still be trusted? **The House and The Mirror are separate entities, with the Mirror being trapped inside the house for over a decade. According to the House, the Mirror can't be trusted. *Is Maggie losing it? She seems a little unhinged lately. **She hates Beryl. Fiercely. *Why can't King George die? Is he actually cursed? *Why did Rodger West shoot the King? Was he acting alone or under orders? *Where are the Americans getting all of those guns?! We want guns too! *What. The. Hell. Happened. At. The. War. Rooms?! How did all those Strangers end up invading the war rooms at once. What happened to them? Were they being controlled by the Americans??? *What IS the secret that the "11 Who Know" know? *Who is the Dark Lord? What was his plan for Gram? Why did he want P2F2 destroyed and Mr. Information murdered? *Who or What are the Ja'Mais Vu? Chapter Ten *Why did Trouble Ahead have that Captive Vampire locked in the basement? How did they get him down there? *How is the Pan a signatory to The Charter? What about the vampires? Was the captive lying? *Why is Martin's apartment still locked up? How far in advance did he pay his rent that no one has disturbed it in the last decade? *What's going to happen now that Princeton Landon and Inspector Mayne are aware of The Empire? What will they do? *What makes The Pan so unique? How in the hell are you going to kill him? *What is the Mirror lying about still? *Did the empire help create The Creature? What exactly was going in in Sir Roger Darling's memories? *Who is Wes Price's Patron? Is that how Wes has landed on his feet again? Where are they getting the money from? *What are the Blackmasks doing, exactly? And why is that the one question no one seems to know the answer to? Chapter Eleven *WHAT. THE. FUCK. Seriously, what the fuck?! *Could King Albert Balmoral really plunge London into an ice age? Just how powerful is the King of Sorrow? *Are the rumors of The Home Post true? Where is it? Was the mirror lying? *What did King Henry get in return for giving Lord Henry Blackmund the Illuminated Text? *Who the hell is Wes' Patron? How did he find Gram's Girl? Chapter Twelve *Why did the dream-swap restart? Why did it only last one night? *Is Shaitana working with the Invaders? Why? How? *Just how much did Queen Edane engineer the fall of her "rivals" for the throne of Spring? *Who altered Maggie's emotions with the Clockwork Heart? Chapter Thirteen *There were once over 1000 citizens in the empire? Why has it never gotten back to those levels? *What happened to all the kids? The old empire had lots of 5-15 year olds, today the empire has none. *What really happened to Mr. Black's son and grandson? How were the 11 Who Know and Prince William involved? *What were The Gentry buying from The Cat? Why? *What happened to The Cat? What was that seizure? Why was it so easy to kill? Chapter Fourteen *Why did the Third Regiment give Beryl and Maggie a Palantir? Where did they get it? *What were those very old cloaks? *What did Empress Victoria do? How powerful is she exactly? *Does Rodger West actually have the power to free the Queen Anne's revenge and make himself king? Why has his personality shifted so violently? *Can the vampires actually wander around the city now? What will they do with their new found freedom? *Who warned the Duke about Percy's return? Was it The Dark Lord? *Are the blackmasks real? or are they easily abused myths as the Duke suggests? *Why did Mr. Black freak out when Gram told him The Pan was dead? Why did he assault Duke Mortimer afterwards? What did Mortimer lie to Black about? Chapter Fifteen *Are The Spinners right about art? Can it show the unshowable? Or are they all out of their ever-loving minds? *Is Nellie's Fetch actually pregnant? What does it mean for two empires? *Where is Constance George? *What did McKendry Cak say that got Nellie enraged enough to murder him? Why does she have the distinct sense he goaded her into it? Did he want to be murdered? *Why was Lord Gage sent away from London in the first place? What did he do? *What is The Machine? How is it in The Clockwork Palace *What is The Meeting? Has time stopped for it? How are the Blackmasks connected to it? The Meeting *What was that? How did London... Transform? *What is The Cat up to? Is he still in league with Shaitana? What IS the cat? *How did the The Membership Committee know about what was to occur? What role do they play in this meeting? *Why did they say the meeting was in 1998? What did the Pan mean when he said "that's never happened before"? *Is glastig dead? What about constance george? Have they been... replaced? Book Three Chapter Sixteen *How the F*** is Percy not dead yet? *What is Henry's plan now? *Is the Baron Crayle a traitor or is it something else? *How did the mirror suddenly have enough power to attack everyone in the house? Why did he never try before? Chapter Seventeen *Why is Mary intent on imposing martial law? *What is the strange writing on the walls of the Winter Palace? Chapter Eighteen *What does "cages within cages within cages" mean? *Why did the blackmasks grab Elizabeth Chandler? *Who let Chandler out of her cage? *Why was Mab talking with Henry Carver? Why was he threatening her? Theories Feel free to create a section to answer any of the above questions or general theories about the mysteries of the game! Perth's Questions/Theories *If there is a cabal attempting to ascend to the Gentry, is such an ascension even possible? *The article says that the Nihil come from between worlds. Does that mean the Hedge or is there some other space that they emerge from? *Who at the Ashwood Abby is actively capturing these creatures? They must have access to the Hedge but they are supposedly all mortal. (A pack of wizards? ) Are we sure that all of them are mortal? Little seems to be yet known about Lord Henry Blackmund. Is he blackmailing the White Tower / Empire with his knowledge of changeling society? Are the creatures captured simply for hunting or are they also provided for other purposes? *What Favors does the Abby grant Sir Beryl Whitehall for providing/allowing this blood sport to entertain the Abby? *Did David Pickett-Frost discover something about the arrangement with the Abby, sanctioned by the higher ups, that brought on his suicidal ennui? Is someone in cahoots with the true Fae? Gram's Theories And Questions *Why have we not met a single member of "The Posh?" *Did our mentors volunteer to become so, or were they assigned and if they were by whom? *Is there a possibility that us all having the same dream in the first game was a coincidence or was that dream planted there by someone, if so for what purpose? *At For Get we were the only ones not affected by bedlem, were we magically protected? *What will the end result of our having witnessed the Queen of Spring causing bedlem and sleeping with Sir Beryl Whitehall? *When was the last Motley allowed to enter the Empire before us? Was it years ago? months? *What happens at The Spring Fling? Are we being set up by Mrs. George to testify against Queen Edane? If the fling is the biggest celebration in spring, and desire is the emotion of spring, what the hell is going to happen at this party? Nellie's Questions & Theories *Did Nellie actually create, alter, or otherwise work on Oliver, or was Queen Mary just being sadistic, as is her wont? *Did Nellie work on any other Changelings in London society? Who would know? *Who the bloody hell created The Mirror? Where the bloody hell does it lead to? Can the Mirror see into Arcadia? ::shudder:: *Where are all the other Fetches? We've only run across Percy's thus far, and in a society as large as London, it's impossible to assume that all other Fetches are dead or nonexistant. *'THEORY:' Dolly Butler. She has a boyfriend/fiance. Who is he? Who in his right mind, if he has access to higher society (which we are told he does), would choose to date/be engaged to a sweet, if somewhat plain and uncouth, commoner? It would have to be someone who had all the trappings of society - namely, the name - and nothing to back it up. What if that someone is Sir Beryl Whitehall's Fetch? Beryl is a real, honest-to-God Prince Charming . . . without the name. And if Fetches are who we are but with a little something extra or a little something taken away . . . *Is Queen Edane really as dumb and pteulant as she seems? Why does Emperess Victoria like her so much? *Was Queen Edane really taken by The Pan? For what purpose? The mermaid lagoon? To be a Wendy? Does this mean she has connections to the Brotherhood? Have other women been taken by him? *What happened to Mrs Folo after she went crazy? *'THEORY: ' She is currently in custody of Changeling bigwigs (perhaps Autumn), sharing her knowledge and helping create an army of non-Fetches. Why? Because when faced with an absolutely brilliant crazy person with weapons, people in power would much rather have said crazies ON their side, than against. Category:Book One Category:Book Two Category:OOC